Señorita
by Misao-21
Summary: Un pequeño fic A/M, Universo paralelo , me dejan reviews para saber que tal, Aoshi y Misao por siempre *^^*


Señorita

By Misao-19

Notas de la autora: Este es un pequeño fic, se me ocurrió recién, un universo paralelo, espero les guste , es una forma distinta de ver como se conocieron los protagonistas de mi historia, que claro esta son Aoshi y Misao. Jejeje ^^

Espero les guste y no olviden que rk no es mío :P

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ni siquiera se como paso, desde que la vi, me enamore, la seguí como un loco, el día que la conocí.

Caminaba lentamente, como llorando por una calle cerca de mi casa, no pude evitar fijarme en su largo cabello sujetado en dos moños y sus brillantes ojos verdes al levantar la vista para cruzar la calle.

Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una pequeña camiseta celeste , con zapatillas, después que la seguí discretamente, esta empezó a llorar con mas fuerza y de un momento a otro, se puso a correr calle abajo.

Me sentí fuera de lugar, en ese momento, seguro necesitaba estar sola, pero algo me hacia seguirla, no podía despegar la vista de ella.

Así que seguía caminando tras ella, con mis libros en la mano, recién habia salido de la universidad e iba camino a mi casa cuando la vi.

Estabamos en verano, y comenzaba hacer mucho calor, ella seguía corriendo y llorando, la veía restregándose los ojos por eso sabia que aun lloraba.

Ni siquiera sabia como se llamaba o de donde habia salido, ya que por mi casa no la habia visto.

Ella corrió directamente al lago, estaba solitario a esa hora, aproximadamente las 12 del día, hora en que todos almuerzan.

Se fue corriendo y sin pensarlo dos veces, se comenzó a quitar la ropa, quedando en un hermoso bikini celeste, dejo su ropa tirada por todos lados, y se adentro al lago sin mirar atrás.

Yo sabia que tarde o temprano me vería, yo estaba ya allí, parado frente al lago con ella en el .

Mientras ella nadaba hacia adentro, yo junte su ropa y me senté a esperarla. No se porque, pero ahora no solo tenia deseos de verla, sino tambien de hablarle, y preguntarle el porque de su llanto.

Ella se dedico a nadar relajadamente, mientras yo la veía como si fuera una alucinación.

De pronto vi que se acerco un poco a la orilla y me miraba desde el lago, con ojitos asustados, mientras su cabello caía mojado y suelto por su cuerpo.

Sonrío, no se porque, yo me quede mudo , solo atine a mirarla, entonces fue que me hizo un gesto con una mano.

Me llamaba, y sonreía. Mi cuerpo reacciono al instante y me levante como dominado, me quite la camiseta y los zapatos.

Mientras no dejaba de verla, por temor a que desapareciera. Y me dirigí rápidamente hacia ella, en tanto esta volvía a nadar y a reírse.

Cuando estuve a metros de ella, le pregunte por que lloraba. Me contesto que por un muchacho, sonrío, ya no estaba llorando y me dijo que me acercara.

Luego que estuvimos cerca , me pregunto mi nombre y el porque la seguía. Me quede sorprendido pense que no se habia dado cuenta.

Apresurado solté un ..Aoshi shinomori, y sobre el porque la seguía, solo balbucee que era porque pense que no se sentía bien.

Volvió a sonreír como nadie lo hacia y puso sus brazos en mis hombros y junto sus manos.

Nervioso dije .. Señorita yo, en eso ella me silencio con un dedo y me miro a los ojos, y se acerco mas a mi , pegando su cuerpo al mío e hizo como si me fuera a dar un beso y mientras yo cerraba los ojos, comenzó a reír y se soltó de mi y se volvió a bucear.

Yo quede como un bobo, esperando su beso, y su solo gesto hizo que mas me impresionara, así que la seguí nadando.

Ella bajo el agua me veía mientras yo nadaba con todas mis fuerzas para alcanzarla, parecía una sirena, y cuando logre acercarme , salimos a la superficie y la asegure cerca de mi sin temor alguno a mi.

Me abrazo fuerte y me dijo que su nombre era Misao, me relaje al sentir su abrazo estaba enamorado a primera vista de ella.

Y cuando iba a contestarle me beso suavemente y se alejo de mi nadando hacia la orilla.

Agarro sus cosas y comenzaba a caminar, yo salí con los vaqueros mojados y busque mi camiseta, cuando levante la vista ella me esperaba sonriente en la orilla de la calle con mi camiseta puesta.

Corrí junto a ella y le pregunte que porque me dejaba así, contesto..

... Yo nunca te he dejado, sino no estaría esperando por ti...

Después de eso me tomo de la mano, y nunca mas nos separamos.

Así conocí al amor de mi vida, y ahora estoy con ella en el techo de mi habitacion, mirando las estrellas, recordando juntos como nos conocimos.

De el perdedor que la hizo llorar, ya ni rastros hay en su corazón, ahora ella pertenece por completo.

Bendito el día en que conoci a mi pequeña señorita.

Fin

Misao-19

Nihao!!, no se de donde salió esta inspiración, pero se me ocurrió recién , mientras escuchaba música, espero les guste. Me dejan reviews para saber que les pareció.

Aoshi y Misao por siempre *^^*.

Ja ne ^^


End file.
